Kilala's Secret Dream/Diana's Legend-History Lesson
(Later that day, Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey secretly snuck out of the apartment and rode with Maximus to the archery grounds with Kilala’s bow and arrows in tow; The same ones Squall, Rick, and Diana gave her on her fourth birthday ten years ago. As they rode, Kilala fired each of her arrows at each target perfectly while singing and her friends happily watched proudly) Kilala: When the cold wind is a’calling And the sky is clear and bright Misty mountains sing and beckon Lead me out into the light (Then she and her group practiced fighting with a bunch of dummies) Kilala: I will ride, I will fly Chase the wind And touch the sky I will fly Chase the wind And touch the sky (Later, Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey climbed on a rock hill and enjoyed the view as Kilala finished decorating her bow with carvings) Kilala: Where dark roots hide secrets And mountains are fierce and bold Deep waters hold reflections Of times lost long ago (Then later, Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey were enjoying a ride on Maximus, collecting some edible berries) Kilala: I will read every story Take hold of my own dream Be as strong as the seas are stormy And proud as an eagle’s scream I will ride, I will fly Chase the wind And touch the sky I will fly Chase the wind And touch the sky (Then they ride back to the apartment as the evening arrived) Kilala: And touch the sky Chase the wind Chase the wind Touch the sky (After they dropped Maximus off in his stable, they hurry inside with the berries and arrived in the nick of time in the dining hall, where everyone is preparing dinner, and Rick is telling an interested Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke the story of how he lost his foot to Sangre) Rick: Then from nowhere, the biggest beastly bear you’ve ever seen appeared! Chip: And that’s Sangre? Rick: Yes. He is as black as a shadow, his eyes red as blood, and burning like flames, and he is really battle-scarred all over from past battles! Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke: Wow! Ponyo: Then what happened? Rick: You really want to know? (Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke nodded eagerly as Aerith chuckled) Aerith: You kids always get into these crazy things. Rick: Well, what happened next, like everyone has told me…. Sosuke: You mean you were knocked out? Rick: Yes, but…. (Then Kilala, Tippe, April, and Casey butt in, which he lets them proudly) April: From what all of us witnessed…. Tippe: Sangre knocked Rick out with his claws, then with one swipe…! Casey: Chomp! Rick’s left foot was clawed and bitten off! Kilala: And gulp! Down Sangre’s throat, his foot went! (Chip, Ponyo, and Sosuke got amazed) Ponyo: And you survived it?! Sosuke: Normally, you could die from that! Kilala: But not Dad, thankfully! April: For we rescued him, thanks to Cloud, Aerith, and Lea throwing rocks at him! Lea: And chasing him off with our weapons! Got it memorized? Iggy: This story is getting better every time I hear it! Lemmy: It always does, Iggy. (They chuckle a bit, but then stopped when Diana comes in with her plate with a piece of steak with an over-easy egg on top of it, making everyone compose themselves, acting natural. Diana then sat at the table when she saw Kilala put her bow on the table) Diana: Ah-ah! No weapons on the table! Kilala: But it’s just a bow. Diana: I think you should never have weapons in my opinion. Kilala: (Agitated) Aw, Mom! (While Kilala said this and placed her bow off the table, everyone calmly rolled their eyes at what Diana said to Kilala; For the past ten years since Rick lost his left foot to Sangre and Squall was killed, Diana changed her tune about Kilala becoming a knight princess, out of fear of losing her like she almost did Rick and did with Squall. And because of that change, Diana had become neglectful of Kilala’s dream and never understood how she feels about the change for the past four years, making Kilala feel left out by Diana, especially when Diana is never there for her lately. Anyway, after Kilala said this, Diana spoke up) Diana: Kilala Reno! Do not use that tone to me! Rick: First of all, Diana, she wasn’t having an attitude. Secondly, no weapons or not, this is what she wants. Diana: (Sarcastically) Yeah. Suffer the same fate Squall did and what you almost had. (Kilala glared flatly and then started eating. Diana then changed the subject) Diana: Anyway, what did you do today? Kilala: Oh, my friends and I just got some edible berries with Maximus. Diana: Hence why we got edible berries tonight. (She almost resumed eating when she suddenly got suspicious upon a double take as Kilala finished eating her meal) Diana: Wait a minute! Did you go to that berry patch near…? (Casey spoke up) Casey: Wait a minute, Mrs. Reno! All we did was gather edible berries. Not to mention rode through the archery range with Maximus and shot arrows at targets…. (Diana got surprised) Diana: Archery range?! (Casey got shocked; He accidentally spilled the beans. Kilala, Tippe, and April made a brief dagger stare at him. Now Kilala is really gonna get in trouble, for Diana, since Squall’s death and Rick’s foot loss, has also forbidden Kilala from playing archery and becoming a knight princess) Diana: You practiced some archery again, young lady?! Kilala: Nothing happened…. Diana: (Groans in annoyance) Oh, Kilala! How many times do we have to go through this? You could’ve gotten hurt, or worse, killed! Kilala: But I didn’t, right? Diana: But you would. (Kilala sighed sadly and excused herself from the table and went upstairs to her room. Diana then got up and went upstairs and found Kilala gently fiddling with her pillow in a calm moody way. Then Diana started a story of some kind, getting Kilala’s attention) Diana: Sixteen years ago, there was once the Desert Kingdom of Scarabland…. (Kilala groans in annoyance) Kilala: Again with this history/lecture? (Diana flatly glared, then resumed) Diana: Scarabland was a prosperous kingdom ruled by a king whose three sons were chosen to compete who will rule in his stead after his time. However, William Clayton, the oldest, wanted the power for himself in a selfish way after his father died, that he literally caused a rift between this entire kingdom and the people by tearing apart his people’s fate for his. But thankfully, Eraqus stopped his tyranny and Clayton disappeared after he was banished into the Forbidden Forest to be eaten by beasts, never to be seen again. Kilala: And that’s why Eraqus got Excalibur out and married Erika; As a reward for defeating Clayton with his heroic valor and kindness. I know this story. Diana: Kilala, it’s more than just a story. It’s a lesson, teaching us that we can’t make the same mistake like Clayton did when it comes to following our path of fate. I just want what’s best for you. Kilala: (Sarcastically) Right. Like how you used to support my dream of being a knight princess? Diana: Kilala…. Kilala: (Sarcastically) And then changed because of Uncle Squall’s death? Diana: (Starting to get angry) Kilala…! Kilala: (Sarcastically) And Dad losing his foot? Diana: ENOUGH!! YOU ARE NOT BECOMING A KNIGHT PRINCESS, EVER!! (Silence, then Kilala got angry and stormed to her bedroom door) Kilala: WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN AND UNDERSTAND?!?! YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!! (Silence, then Kilala storms off. Later in the master bedroom at night, Diana is sadly finishing ironing a cloth tapestry with pictures of everyone looking straight ahead sewn on it. Rick comes in and saw Diana looking sad) Rick: I take the lecture didn’t go well? Diana: (Sighs sadly) No. I don’t know what to do. Rick: If you could just…. Diana: I’m not letting her become a knight princess. (A short pause, then….) Rick: I was just gonna say practice what you try to say to Kilala. (Diana looked at him in confusion) Diana: I know what to say, but…. Rick: Come on. Pretend I’m Kilala. You know…. (Then he pretends to be Kilala) Rick: (Imitating Kilala) I don’t want to be a simple girl running the farm all the time! I want to be a knight princess, fighting in battles for what’s right like my Uncle Squall! (Then he spoke up normally) Rick: (In normal voice) Come on. (Then Diana gave in calmly and practiced) Diana: Kilala, I know you want this dream. After all you’ve learnt from taking care of the farm animals, the barn, everything in our home, I just want what’s best for you. (Outside in the horse stable, Kilala is also practicing her reasoning with Diana with Tippe, April, and Casey while cleaning it) Kilala: But you did want what’s best for me when I had this dream of becoming a knight princess, and you supported. (Then we switch between scenes, as if they are talking to each other) Diana: I know it seems unfair, but what other choice do we have for your future? We can’t just run away from what we choose. Kilala: I wasn’t planning on running away from it. Diana: But are you willing to pay the price like Squall did and your father almost did? Kilala: I’m not doing this to hurt you. I just want to make you proud of me. Diana: If you could just see what I mean from all of this, then you’d understand. Kilala: But I do understand. I just need support. Diana: But you’ll understand, if you just…. Kilala: I want to make you understand my dream, if you just…. Diana: Listen. Kilala: Listen. (In the stable, after Kilala said this, she then changed the subject to her group) Kilala: Is that good enough? April: It might be good enough. (Kilala then went glum) Kilala: “Might,” huh? I don’t think it’ll work. She’ll never understand nor be there for me like she never has for the past four years. Tippe: It’ll be fine, Kilala. Kilala: What makes you say that, Tippe? Tippe: I don’t know. But maybe one day, if you prove it to her, she’ll understand and be there for you again. Casey: Just hopefully as long as it’s not another fight. (Kilala smiled softly a bit) Kilala: Thanks. (Then with that, the stable was cleaned and they head inside) Coming up: Three mysterious villainous creatures, consisting a mutant warthog, a mutant rhino, and a Nome King, break in Camelot and after injuring Eraqus, steal Excalibur. But thankfully in an unfortunate way, the three creatures lose Excalibur in the Forbidden Forest thanks to Metalhead and a certain hawk-like Pokemon and a group of ninja turtles and punk frogs intervening. Then the next morning, all of the kingdom’s warriors, under Kilala and her friends and families' request under Diana’s suggestion, partake in an archery tournament, which a mutant alligator wins, but doesn’t end well for Kilala when she partakes after the winner announcement to please Diana and change her mind. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies